


Storm Stress Management

by PawPatrolAir



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Romance, Stress, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Adora comes home and finds Catra hiding out in their bedroom and soon discovers a fear of Catra's that Adora didn't know she had.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 55





	Storm Stress Management

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is just a cute little idea I had so just had to write it! Hope you all enjoy and feel free to comment! Link to my Tumblr is below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

"Catra?" The cat girl jumped when she heard a voice from behind her, before turning her head to see Adora coming into their bedroom.

"H-Hey Adora..." Catra replied, as she avoided eye-contact with her girlfriend. "Is everything alright? Bow and Glimmer said they haven't seen much of you today... I know it's one of your days off, but you never hide out in here all day." Adora said.

"W-Well the thing is-" Suddenly a loud clash of thunder roared and Catra yelped in fear, as her tail puffed up in fear. The cat-girl who was sitting at the foot of the bed began to shake every so slightly.

"Oh... The storm huh?" Adora questioned, as the rain outside poured down.

"Y-Yeah... Though it's more the thunder than anything else." Catra responded.

"You've never seemed scared of them before." Adora said, as she sat down beside of her girlfriend.

"This started after the war ended... Not sure why." Catra muttered.

It didn't even take Adora a second to realize what was going on. "Catra it's because of the war. Thunder is a trigger for you. I can help you manage your anxiety if you want though." Adora responded.

"Yes please... I did try mediating like Perfuma has been teaching me, but that didn't work." Catra responded.

"Well that's because mediating works best when you're in a quiet environment." Adora explained. "Now take a few deep breaths in and out, look around our room and tell me ten things you see."

"W-Wait...What? I mean I understand the breathing technique, but why should I name things around our bedroom?" Catra said.

"It's called grounding. What it's supposed to do is calm you down by focusing on the present surroundings." Adora explained.

"O-Oh well alright then..." Catra nodded, as she then began to breathe in and out as felt her heart beating fast. After a few deep breaths, Catra's heartbeat began go back to normal.

"Good! Now try grounding yourself." Adora said with a smile.

Nodding, Catra then began to glancing around their room. The first thing Catra's eyes landed on was Melog who was sleeping in their large cat bed in the corner of the room.

"I see Melog... Then Catra's eyes landed on their dresser. "I see our dresser... Another glance around before Catra spoke again. "There is our window... And there the table with our jewelry box..."

"There is our closet... Our ceiling fan... Our nightstand and lamp on it... And... You." Catra finally finished as her eyes landed on her girlfriend, as she found herself calmed down. Her tail was no longer puffed up. In fact as Adora looked at the cat-girl she had noticed all of the tension was gone.

"There ya go! You did it!" Adora cheered.

Catra smiled at Adora and sighed as she laid her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you." Catra said. "Of course. Anything for you." Adora nodded, as she pulled Catra close. Then the two girls hugged one another before breaking apart. "Come on now it's almost time for dinner." Adora said.

Nodding, Catra then followed Adora of their room as they went to join Bow and Glimmer in the dining room.

Through out the rest of the evening, Catra's nerves fired up one and off but like using the breathing and grounding techniques and having Adora by her side Catra was fine.


End file.
